Tranferred Tears
by AloneForNow
Summary: A transfer student from America thought she could escape her horrible life and start new at Minato High in Japan. She meets some outrageous friends and they learn her past. Worst of all her old "friends" come and try to take her back. Naruto story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my firse Naruto Alternate Reality story on here nad I think it is okay for the first try Enough of me. Read on please

--

"It's not that bad. Just think of it as um…" the blond kunochi said to her depressed friend. The depressed kunochi looked at her friend in hopes she could come up with some great idea. "Think of it as seeing all your friends and meeting new ones!" The blond kunochi smiled and held up a finger and laughed slightly and nervously.

"You make everything difficult Ino!" the depressed kunochi said and looked up to the sky, letting her bangs fall away from her forehead. She wasn't looking and tripped over a rock. Ino tried to grab her hand when someone else caught her. The depressed kunochi had her eyes shut tight and then finally opened them.

"You okay Miss?" the boy asked. He looked about their age and had brown spiky hair and red triangles tattooed to his cheeks under his eyes. He was wearing the school uniform, it looked like Ino's. The emblem was a swirl with a triangle on the side. Ino said it meant that you had the Leaf Classes, which is in the Fire Dorm.

"I'm fine." She said and he helped her up. She dusted off the back of her pants and looked at Ino and the new boy. "You go to Minato High?" The boy nodded.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba. I'm guessing you're a new student, seeing as I know everyone in the high school. What's you're name?" he asked and smiled.

"I'm Kiowa Kina. I just transferred from America." She said and smiled too.

"Okay okay! Break it up. Kiba! No messing up Kina's brain by being perverted with your stupid friends this year!" Ino said and hugged the girl.

"So Ino. You finally made some friends. Good for you!" Kiba said as a group of guys came near. "Oh! You should meet the group Kina!"

"Oh…um…I don't know about that…" she said and looked at Ino.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Kiba yelled to them and waved them over. The boy with raven hair was reading a book. He closed the book as the group stopped. The blond one with lines on his cheeks waved and ran across the street to meet them. "Naruto! This is Ino's friend. I want you guys to meet her."

"Um…there is no one here Kiba." Naruto said and Kiba looked at where the girls were standing. They were about six feet ahead and kept walking and talking. "It is the red head?"

"Yeah. Her name is Kiowa Kina. She is shy and cute." Kiba said and smirked.

"Let's go catch up with them!" Naruto said and him and Kiba ran after the girls. Their group was already walking to school, not even waiting for the two knuckleheads to catch up with them.

--

"That was weird. Didn't you want me to make friends Ino?" Kina asked and Ino sighed. Kina looked ahead and held her books close to her chest. Her first day at a Japanese School will be tough. She doesn't know complete Japanese and might accidentally speak broken English, though she used to be a translator for exchange students from Japan to America.

"I don't want you to make friends with them. They are kind of weird. Plus most of them are morons." Ino said and Kina nodded slowly. "There are a group of girls here you don't want to be involved with either."

"What?" Kina asked and looked at Ino. "Who are they and why not?"

"They are the bad girls. More or less they are the sluts who take your guy and are willing to pay money to have you beat to a bloody pulp so they don't get in trouble." Ino said and looked right at Kina, "Though I don't think you would get involved with them anyway."

_Oh…oh no…what will she think when she knows I used to be a gang member in America. I quit for a better life…but I can't but think what will they think when I tell them about my past. No parents, just a brother who was killed in a gunfight. But then again-_ someone cut her off by waving a hand in her face and calling her name slightly annoyed. "Huh?" she asked and looked at Ino who sighed.

"Do you have to space off when I'm talking?" Ino asked and Kina laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that. I was just thinking. What were you saying?" Kina asked her and Ino mumbled something and looked behind them.

"Oh crap. The morons are catching up. Quick, cut through my uncle's yard when we get close. He won't mind. Plus the school is only a block away if we do that." Ino said and grabbed Kina's wrist, then Ino fixed her backpack and hopped the fence, Kina followed, catching the trim of her pants slightly. She fixed them quickly when a man around Ino's dad's age came out and looked at the girls. "Hi Uncle! We needed a short cut to the school today. Kina needs to get there so she can tour the school and find her classes."

"Alright. If anyone else comes over without you, you know I get mad." Her uncle said and Ino laughed nervously. Her uncle cracked his knuckles and watched his front gate carefully.

"Yep! See you after school Uncle!" Ino said and hugged him. Kina shook his hand the girls ran through the yard and hopped the second fence, but not before waving to Ino's aunt who was in the kitchen. "Bye Auntie!" They ran across the street and Ino had to catch her breath. Kina just stood there and waited, leaning against a fence.

Just before they started walking again someone grabbed their shoulders. Kina closed her eyes tightly and peeked back after a couple seconds. Ino looked back and sighed in relief. A girl with darker blond hair pulled back into four ponytails and bangs slightly covering her face smiled brightly. "Hi Ino." The girl said and let them go. Behind the girl there were two boys. One about their age and the other looked slightly older than them.

"Oh. Hi Temari. Hi Kankuro, Gaara. I forgot you lived near here." Ino said and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Guys, this is the new transfer student. Her name Kiowa Kina."

"Nice to meet you." Temari said and smiled. Kina nodded and shook her hand. "I'm Subaku Temari. These are my brothers, Gaara and Kankuro." Kina smiled and looked at them. Neither paid too much attention to Kina. Kankuro just glanced at her and nodded. "They are in Naruto's group so they don't usually connect with girls."

"I see." Kina said and nodded. Kankuro and Gaara both turned at the sound of her voice.

"You're not just a transfer student from a different school here in Japan, are you?" Temari asked and Kina shook her head. "I see. Where are you from?"

"I'm from America." Kina said and looked at her watch. "Oh no! I was supposed to meet the principal for my schedule and whatnot." She made sure she had everything before waving to them. "See you later." She smiled and ran off towards the school.

"She's different." Kankuro said and Temari nodded.

"Do you know anything about her besides her name and where she's from?" Temari asked and Ino shook her head no.

"I've never asked about her past. Well once, but she just said she needed to unpack some more and ignored me completely. I want to know about her past thought." Ino said and watched as Kina ran away. Tears ran down Kina's face. "She is a strange one."

"A strange one indeed." Temari said as the small group of teens followed Kina's path and walked to the school, they had time to spare before classes started.


	2. Chapter 2

**So everyone can know how Kina lived before Japan and Minato High School dorms are the optional part and whatnot. Naruto is such a sweetheart in this.**

--

"It's not that bad

"Alright. Here are your classes. You'll be in the Fire Dorm. And your classes are the Sand Classes. We'll have someone show you around after you get to homeroom." The tall woman with blond hair said. Her bangs slightly covered her face and her hair was parted into pigtails.

"Thank you." Kina said and bowed to her.

"Your past and school records almost kicked you out, but the fact you end up with a four point o at the end of each school year is amazing. If you miss more than a month without a doctor's note or excuse, you'll be forced to leave school." The principal said and Kina nodded solemnly. "No gang stuff, smoking is prohibited and-"

"I don't do that anymore! I quit! It's been hard on my life. I had to get money to come here to get a better life. Please don't single me out for my bad qualities! Look for my good ones! I'll be a good student! I swear!" Kina pleaded and clasped her hands together, hoping that the principal would believe her.

"No funny business. This is a boarding school that only makes high grades and I'm a strict person believe it or not." The principal said and sighed. "But you can stay for now."

"Really?" Kina asked and the principal nodded. Kina hugged the principal. "Thank you so much Lady Tsunade! You won't regret this!" Kina let her go, grabbed her things, and jogged to her homeroom. Tsunade laughed and walked over and opened the door.

"As of today you will have a new student. She is a transfer student from America, so she doesn't know much of anything at the moment. Make her feel at home and no monkey business." Tsunade said and some of the kids started to whisper. Kina walked in and it hushed out completely. "This is Kiowa Kina. She will be your classmate. I need someone to show her around. You'll be excused from all classes today."

"I'll show her around Lady Tsunade!" someone said and Kina looked up. She saw Temari and smiled.

"Thank you Temari. As for the rest of you, study hard. Finals are coming up soon!" Tsunade said and handed the teacher some papers and nodded to Kina who smiled and Tsunade left.

"Subaku please show Miss Kiowa around." The teacher said. His brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he had a scar across his nose. He slammed his hand on the desk causing Kina to jump and grab onto the nearest person. "BOYS! Stop drooling and making a fuss over Miss Kiowa!" Kina stared at the teacher in shock. She felt a hand on her back and she jumped away from the person. It happened to be a boy she saw from Kiba's gang.

"Jumping into people's arms are rude." The boy said. His raven hair seemed to turn slightly blue in the sun. "You must be the girl Kiba was talking about earlier. Seems like you're just a weirdo scardy cat." He smirked and Kina glared intently at him.

"I am _**not**_ a scardy cat!" Kina said and crossed her arms over her chest. She was wearing her uniform; it looked exactly like Ino's except for the small hourglass symbol on the shirt pocket. Kina was also wearing the school uniform jacket. It had the school symbol on it. "I just haven't been too keen to hearing teachers yell like that!"

"Newbie." The boy said and smirked. All around the room you could hear the girls going crazy. Temari rolled her eyes and pushed the raven-haired boy away from Kina. Temari pulled Kina close to her and wrapped her arms around Kina's neck.

"You hurt Kina in anyway possible Uchiha and I'll break your neck in ways that shouldn't be possible." Temari said and the Uchiha boy looked at them. Temari stood up straight and grabbed Kina's wrist. "He is a Leaf student. Most all of that group consists of jerks."

"O-okay!" Kina said and stumbled trying to keep up with Temari. Her skirt wouldn't stay down as she stumbled. The Uchiha just happened to be staring at her when her skirt went up slightly, revealing the black lace panties she was wearing. The Uchiha smirked and looked at the teacher.

"This is from Kakashi. He said that it was important, Iruka." The Uchiha said and Iruka nodded.

"Thank you Sasuke. You may go back to class." Iruka said and opened the note. He read a couple lines and crumpled it up. "Important my a- butt. He is still writing stupid letters. Ever since we were kids."

"Heh shows you how much the teachers have matured." Sasuke said and left to his class. He saw Naruto and Kiba walking down the hallway with no teachers around. They were being careful and quiet. Probably skipping class. _How lame. I hope they don't notice me an-_ Sasuke's thoughts were cut short when Naruto ran over to him quietly. _Great._ Sasuke thought and glared at him.

"We are getting together the gang and going for lunch. We are bringing Ino, Temari and Kina, the new girl, with us too. So tell the group to meet at the back doors behind the lunchroom and w-" Sasuke put his hand over Naruto's mouth in an annoyed way.

"The teachers allow us off campus for lunch baka." Sasuke said and Naruto laughed slightly.

"It's fun to sneak around though!" Naruto said and smirked.

"Whatever. I'll see you there I guess." Sasuke said. Though he didn't realize he agreed to have lunch with the gang, he knew he'd learn more about this mysterious American transfer student.

--

"So what was your life like before you came here?" Kiba asked Kina as she bit into the burger she ordered. She paused immediately and stared at them. After a moment she put the burger down, chewed and swallowed the almost chocked down food, wiped her face off and sipped her water.

"Why do you guys want to know?" she asked nervously.

"Because. We all know each other's pasts. Some have sad and some have happy. Everyone has a story." Naruto said and smiled.

"Yours was happy I bet." Kina said and looked at him. Naruto just looked at her.

"The complete opposite actually. Maybe I'll tell you if you tell me." Naruto said and smirked slightly, but he failed and grinned happily once again.

"You'll hate me." Kina said. Everyone stared at her. "I…my parents died when I was born. Big thing about my mom's condition when she had me, and my dad committed suicide because he couldn't live without her. I lived with my aunt Lauren for six years until I was put in foster care because Lauren was a thief and a drug dealer. I lived with about twenty families before I turned twelve. Shows you how much people care about me. I finally left the foster care program, joined a small gang that grew into the biggest and the most violent gang in the whole United States. I did drugs, got high, drank till I passed out, I smoked and lost everything. I became a hostess along with several other girls from the group and I made money by pleasing men. I guess when I turned fifteen I realized that I had one shot and I was blowing it to pieces. It started when I was shot in the heart a couple times. We were in this big time robbery and I was the driver. I may have been fifteen but I can drive because the oldest girl taught me."

"So you are pretty much a yanki?" Ino asked and Kina nodded.

"So I was shot on scene after a cop car crashed my car. I was taken to jail and I was given a choice. Jail for twenty years cause of my records, or I could go to rehab for a year and come to Japan. I chose the rehab and Japan. I've been sober for twenty months and I haven't smoked or been high in sixteen months." Kina said. She looked down at her plate. "So I guess you guys don't want a person like me around you guys huh?" She got up and someone grabbed her arm.

"Who said we wanted you to leave?" Naruto asked with a happy grin.

"Who wants to be friends with someone…someone like…like this?" Kina yelled and tried to rip her hand away from him. He pulled her close to him and before she could say anything he hugged her tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, taking her completely by surprise. Suddenly a secure feeling overwhelmed her and she gripped his school shirt tightly and tears poured from her eyes. He rubbed her back comforting her calmly. He said something to her and she stopped crying. She looked up at him and smiled lightly. "Thank you Naruto…" she kissed his cheek and let go of him. She wiped her eyes and noticed her eyeliner had smudged. "I guess I should clean this off." She laughed nervously and made her way to the bathroom without a fail.

"What did you tell her Naruto?" Ino asked as he sat down. Everyone looked at him.

"I said you're not alone anymore. And we are here for you. That's what friends are for." he stated simply. Kina came back and her make up had been washed away. There were a couple scars on her face and a bruise on her left cheek.

"It happened while I was in jail. Some girl wanted me out because her boy was looking at me while I was playing basketball in the yard. It hasn't fazed me once. But I regret nothing and live for everything. Right?" she asked and smiled. "The jail was separated, men on one side and woman on the other. This girl had been through everything with that guy. They went to jail for robbing a bank together. He had never looked at another until I came. Or so I've heard. She just caught him staring at me in the yard."

"I bet jail sucks." Kiba said and Kina sat next to Naruto.

"It really sucks. Especially when the guards take bets on the next fight. My fight was up to three bags of weed, a shot of whiskey, a bottle of rum, and five packs of cigarettes. I beat that girl because she hit me first, and I can tolerate teasing and people threatening me. But once someone lays a finger on me or someone I care about, I can get pretty mad." Kina said and leaned against Naruto. He wrapped her arms around her and kissed her forehead like an older brother she never had. But the others took it as Naruto falling for her.

--

**This is not a NaruKina fanfic. You'll see how this turns out in the end. I hope I get to the end anyway **


	3. Chapter 3

"It's not that bad

"Okay. I get to have a dorm room near all of you! That's pretty weird how that turned out." Kina said and smiled at them happily.

"We requested dorms near each other. You get to room up with Ino so Sasuke and I are right across the hall. Kiba is the one next to ours. Shikamaru and Chouji are next to you guys. And the siblings don't sleep in the dorms. They walk here." Naruto explained everything and Sasuke opened the door to his room.

"I'm going to sleep now." Sasuke muttered. The only ones in the hall at the time were Ino, Kina and Naruto. Kina smiled at him and walked over.

"Thanks for not walking away and not being feared by my past, Sasuke-san." She said and kissed his cheek. "Most people run and hide from me." She smiled brightly and walked back across the hall. She hugged Naruto and kissed his cheek as well.

"Man the guys miss out when they turn in early." Naruto said and kissed her cheek and they parted. The girls waved to the two boys and went into their own dorms.

"Being friendly with those two, aren't we now?" Ino said and pulled off her jacket.

"I'm not used to having people be so close to me. I think I might fall for them some day." Kina said and pulled off her jacket and unbuttoned her white school shirt. There were stitches across her stomach and random scars everywhere. She pulled her shirt off completely and Ino stared at her in shock. Kina looked at Ino and then at herself and shrugged.

"Are those from jail?" Ino asked and Kina looked at her.

"The one currently stitched is from jail. The other scars are from my old gang." Kina said and sighed. "I used to be co-leader and I guess since I was co-leader everyone bowed down to me."

"I see." Ino said and sighed. "Well good night. I'm taking a shower before classes."

"I'm taking one now." Kina said and grabbed her nightclothes, which consisted of a black tank top with red lace and a pair of black girl boxers that were slightly loose on her. There was a knock on the door and she set her clothes down and answered the door. There was a chain lock on the door so she could only open it so far. "Hello?"

"What made you think you could kiss Sasuke's cheek?" a girl's voice asked angrily.

"He is my friend. He doesn't care about what I do." Kina said and closed the door. She turned on some heavy metal and drowned out the constant knocking on the door. Kina undressed and got into the shower. She was careful not to get soap in her stitches. This was probably the first night she hasn't had to share a shower room with more than six girls at a time. She got out and got dressed. Her hair was completely wet and when she came in the door was still locked but there was a group of guys sitting on the couch.

"Um…hello?" she asked them and they looked up at her. The metal music was off and there was a lot of silence. She looked over at the clock and sighed. "Its almost three am. Why are there people in my dorm room?"

"No big deal." one said and stood up. "Ino let's us stay here all the time." Kina turned on the lights and was face to face with someone who looked way too much like Sasuke.

"Um…who are you guys?" Kina asked slightly scared.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's older brother." The guy in front of her said. There were a couple more guys sitting on the couch. One had his eyes locked with Kina's eyes. The guy's hair was red and his eyes were a shade of green unlike hers, which were blue. "You must be the new girl everyone is talking about."

"I'm Kiowa Kina if that's what you mean." She said and looked up at Itachi after staring into the red haired guy's eyes for long enough.

"Sit with us. We'll only be here for a couple more hours." Itachi said and Kina looked at him curiously.

"Why are you here? You don't look like high school students. College maybe?" she asked and he laughed lightly.

"We are out of college already. We just come once a week to see the kids." Itachi said and pulled her over to the couch. The other's made room and Itachi pulled Kina onto his lap. "So Kina…how long have you been to this school? A day or two right?" Kina nodded and just looked from person to person. A blond with long hair, a strange blue skinned and haired guy, the red head, and Itachi were here. "There are more of us."

"I see. So who are all of you?" she asked and Itachi pointed at each as he talked.

"The blond is Diedara, the blue skinned one is Kisame, and the red headed one is Sasori." Itachi said and Kina nodded. "And they heard your name already so…" a hand landed on her thigh, the very end of her girl boxers to be exact. She looked down and back up to Itachi. "We could have some fun...or if this is your first time…you have four teachers…" Itachi kissed her neck and she shut her eyes tightly. She grabbed his hand and dug her nails into him as deep as possible before standing up and throwing him off the couch. He hit the floor and she glared at him.

"I don't care if you are Sasuke's brother! You have no right to touch me in that manner!" she said and looked back at the others who were shocked. Itachi got up and looked at his very bloody hand.

"We were just joking around Kina. No need to throw me off the couch." Itachi said and sat back down. Kina pulled down the end of her tank top, which was a bad idea considering she chose to wear a v-neck one. She showed more cleavage and hung her head down. Ino came in and saw the scene that was before her.

"You guys!" she said angrily and hugged Kina. "What did they do Kina?"

"Nothing really. I was just kinda scared that it would all happen again." Kina said and Ino looked at them.

"Okay so what did you do Itachi?" Ino glared at him the best she could.

"Not much." Itachi said and Diedara laughed.

"He started to kiss her neck and put his hand on her thigh. Don't let him fool you." Diedara said and Ino smiled.

"Thanks Diedara." She said and let go of Kina. "Sasori-senpai. Can you bring Kina to her room? I trust you and Diedara the most out of this lot." Sasori nodded and stood up, not wanting blood on his new shirt. He held out his hand towards Kina who didn't take it. She just walked slowly, following him. He finally just grabbed her bridal style and walked to Kina's room. He set her down in the doorway and she stood there for a second. He was about to leave when Kina grabbed his sweatshirt sleeve.

"Why does everyone do that?" Kina asked and looked up at Sasori.

"Do what?" he asked.

"What Itachi did to me. All the guys I've ever met older than me have done that." Kina said and Sasori looked at her. She looked like she was about to cry. He kinda looked away, slightly annoyed, but he blushed on the account she was a cute little high schooler. He hugged her around the arms and set his chin on her head.

"Not all older guys are bad. I'm sure there are a few in this world who are pretty nice." Sasori said and let go of her.

"Like you?" she asked and smiled.

"I wouldn't say me." He answered and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think you're a nice guy, but I don't know you very well." Kina said and hugged his. His arms were up so she rested her head on his shoulder, since she only came to his shoulder. "Man I'm short." Sasori chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug.

"Not too short." He said and looked down at her. "Uh…" He had a light scarlet color on his cheeks.

"I'm sure you don't want to sleep on the floor in the living room. You can share a room with me." She said and smiled.

"I don't know. Won't your parents get mad if they know you're sharing a bed with a guy?" Sasori asked and Kina looked at the ground next to them.

"My parents died the day I was born. And besides, I've already lost my virginity so it doesn't matter if you share a room with me. I mean we aren't doing anything, right?" Kina said and smiled.

"I guess so." He said and they let each other go before going into Kina's room. "One problem. I didn't bring anything to sleep in."

"You can sleep in what you have on. Or you can borrow something from my closet. I have some boy clothes in there, though I don't know if they'll fit or not. They were my friend's brothers clothes until I needed some clothes." Kina said and brushed her hair and braided it and tied the end.

"I'll just sleep in my boxers." He said and took off his sweatshirt.

"That's the spirit!" Kina said and sat on her bed. "Oh wait. Turn around I need something!" Sasori looked at her confused but turned around anyway. She pulled off her tank top and looked through her drawers for a bra, which she forgot, once again. She found a red one and put it, then she put her tank top on once again. "Okay." He had all but his boxers off. "Bedtime. And no rough-housing tonight."

"I'll keep my hands to myself." Sasori said and got into the bed. After a second Kina got in and wrapped her arms around him.

"That's not what I meant Sasori…senpai." She kissed his cheek and left go of him. He stared at the wall and just thought about what happened.

--

"KINA! KINA!" someone yelled making Kina jump, but something held her tight. That something sat up and kept a firm hold around her waist. Kina laid her head back against the something and looked up. The something was a very handsome redhead whose name is Sasori. His chest was bare and she closed her eyes and smiled. "WHY THE HELL IS SASORI IN YOUR BED AND WHY DO YOU ONLY HAVE ON A RED BRA?!"

"Wait what?" Kina asked and placed her hands over had chest. Sasori's arms wrapped around her chest covering her perfectly. "Thanks. Why are you in here Ino?"

"I was coming in to tell you school, was cancelled because of a teacher meeting and I saw Sasori and you laying in bed together and I kinda freaked out. I told Sasori to bring you to your room not rape you in the night!" Ino said and Kina opened her eyes and looked at Ino.

"He didn't rape me. If anything I probably would've raped him." Kina said and put her hands on Sasori's arms. She smirked and Ino pretending to gag. "Its not gross Ino."

"You and a guy who is almost a year out of college? Yeah that is gross. No offense Sasori." Ino said and Sasori placed his chin on Kina's head.

"I would've thought he was a senior with his cute face." Kina said and glanced up at him.

"So you two like like each other." Ino asked and held up one finger.

"I don't know. Does Sasori-senpai like like me I wonder…" Kina said and looked at him. He looked down at her.

"I think I really like you Kina." He said and smiled lightly.

"I really like you too Sasori." Kina said. Her braid was undone but no one said anything about it.

"Well we are all going to the café want to come?" Ino asked and Kina looked at Sasori.

"I guess I'll come. And you Sasori?" Kina asked.

"Sure. I'll have to head home and get new clothes though." He said and looked at Ino. "Which café?"

"The Hot Spot Café. We'll see you guys there at nine then." Ino said and left. Kina got up and noticed her girl boxers were gone too.

"Sasori…did you take off my clothes?" Kina asked and he laughed.

"You said no rough-housing. I didn't do it. I promise." He said and she sat on his lap. His boxers were still intact.

"Since we both like each other. And we've already slept in the same bed. I guess we should kiss, right?" Kina said and looked at the floor.

"Seems logical to me." Sasori said and placed his hand on her cheek. She looked at him and smiled lightly. They moved in slowly and closed their eyes. Their lips contacted and Kina almost melted in the kiss. It was the best kiss she has ever had. His tongue trailed her bottom lip and she teased him slightly by pouting out her slightly. He growled lightly causing her to laugh some. He slipped his tongue into her mouth before she could close her mouth again. She moaned as his tongue traveled all over her mouth. His hands traveled from her waist down to her butt and he held her close. She pulled away from him and pushed him down on the bed.

"You're being too explorative Sasori." She said and smirked.

"Really? So what's my punishment?" Sasori asked and smirked back.

"No touching for…hm…the whole café trip. Holding hands and hugging around the waist are allowed though." She said and got off him.

"That's not too bad. We still have till nine." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She bit her lip and tried not to give in. "You're weakening. I will win."

"Not really." She said and grabbed a pair of pants and pulled them on. Sasori messed with her pants' buttons until she gave up and reached for a shirt. She pulled it on over Sasori's arms and buttoned her pants once again. "Get dressed so you can get new clothes."

"Sounds weird but okay." Sasori said and let go of Kina. She brushed her hair, put on her make-up and waited for Sasori to finish dressing. "If you keep staring at me while I dress I won't let you watch me undress." Kina blushed and looked away.

"I wasn't staring." She mumbled.

"Was too." He said and kissed her cheek. "Come on. My house is not even two miles away. But we are driving."

"Okay." Kina said and smiled. They got up and left the dorm. Kina was holding onto Sasori's hand the whole time. Before they even got two feet out the door Sasuke and Naruto were arguing and came out from their dorm. They stopped and looked at Kina and Sasori. "Hi." She said and Sasori let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist and nodded to them. Once at the car they got in and drove to Sasori's place.

--

**Longest chapter in the world written in two hours non stop really. This is the best you'll see from me in a whole day. Ta ta! **


End file.
